


Bae Sings A Lot | EXO One-shot Collection

by babybaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bacon, Comedy, Depends, Fluff, Grandpa suho, Happy Virus, Love, OT12 - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Other, Romance, Tragedy, kpop, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybaekhyun/pseuds/babybaekhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve sweet dorks and one of them is (un)fortunately your boyfriend || A one shot collection for EXO. You can request anyone from the OT12 along with a scenario. Sometimes I'll just write a random one from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bae Sings A Lot | EXO One-shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> [ A/N: I dont own EXO ]

Give me requests down below and hopefully I won't make them turn out shitty?? Just messing around, but don't be shy to request in the comments below! Time to complete requests depends.


End file.
